Echoing our forefathers
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: "I have found the name." She turned her head to look at her cousin in the doorway and Lucretia noted how alight Walburga's eyes were - as she if she had discovered a secret treasure.


Echoing our forefathers

"I have found the name."

She turned her head to look at her cousin in the doorway and Lucretia noted how alight Walburga's eyes were - as she if she had discovered a secret treasure. There was a rare smile on her lips and Lucretia returned it. Stepping into the tapestry room (as they called it) she left the door slightly ajar and went to stand behind her cousin. Walburga had always been fascinated by the family tree and Lucretia can clearly remember her reciting the names from their branch from Phineas Nigellus (deliberately missing a few names) on her twelfth birthday. Everyone had been slightly astounded and there was pride in the eyes of the adults.

_Walburga the Serious_, Pollux had teased his daughter when she had made a vow to keep the bloodline pure.

_Walburga the Mad_, Alphard muttered under his breath when they saw, years after her vow, the ones that shamed the family blasted off the tapestry.

Lucretia wrapped her arms around her, slowly and carefully as she knew Walburga did not readily give into affection. Her cousin's spine stiffened but then leaned back and covered the hands that lay gently on her rounded stomach. Four more months and then a thread would unwind from her up there on the tapestry.

"What is it?" Lucretia asked, resting her chin lightly on her right shoulder. Walburga raised her left arm and she traced up from herself, through her husband, up to his father and then again till her finger pointed to one.

"My grandfather, Sirius?"

Walburga smile was wider this time. "Sirius. The brightest star – he will be the third of that name."

"A good name," Lucretia added quietly and they smiled at one another. Walburga had told her she would be having a son without any doubt and Lucretia took her at her word. They both glanced up when they heard footsteps and then Orion came into sight. His eyebrow arched slightly and Lucretia let her cousin go, shooting her brother a smirk that he ignored. He reached for his wife's hand and then his eyes flickered to the tapestry.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I could not stand to hear the idle chatter any longer," Walburga said with an irritated frown as she remembered why she had sought refuge in the room in the first place.

"And I came to find her," Lucretia added though she knew her brother hardly cared where she had disappeared to. His concern for his wife's disappearance was touching however.

"Unfortunately you cannot hide in here as your mother is asking after you."

"I was not hiding," Walburga rebuked him and then her anger was overcome by the same excitement Lucretia had witnessed when she found her. "I have the name."

Orion's brow creased as he knew how important it was to her to name their child correctly. "Indeed?"

"Sirius," she smiled triumphantly as she saw him blink in surprise and turn to the tree.

"Sirius," he repeated quietly before giving a slow smile. "An excellent choice."

"My own sentiments," Lucretia spoke up, amused at the look her brother shot her for not having left them. "Shall we go back?"

"You go on ahead," Orion said distractedly when Walburga's smile to him deepened and her thumb brushed over his knuckles. She was pleased with his reaction.

Lucretia's eyebrow arched but she made no comment as she left them for a snatched moment alone. As the sound of the sharp click of his sister's heels receded, he took a closer step to his wife and she tipped her head up slightly to meet his eyes.

"And you are certain it is a boy?"

"Yes," she stated but divulged no further detail of how she knew and he did not ask – there were some things he preferred to keep a mystery. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss on her lips and he laid his free hand on her stomach.

"Sirius," he said once more and Walburga covered his hand with her own and together they shared a smile thinking of the child to come.


End file.
